


Chcesz kawę

by Estelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Derek knows that learning Polish is an obscure choice, but he has never been happier about it, when the beautiful guy at the table next to him starts speaking in that language.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisAttack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisAttack/gifts).



> Part of my Eternal Sterek Secret Santa 2016 gift for [iamonlydancing](http://iamonlydancing.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it!
> 
> I couldn't bring myself to ask my Polish colleague for help, so the title is what Google translate tells me means "Would you like coffee". Also, why does Lydia speak Polish? Because she's awesome, of course.
> 
> Edit: I did ask my Polish colleague after all, and corrected the title.

The little café down the road from Derek’s apartment is his favourite place for studying. It’s not as crowded as the one on campus, and not too quiet like the library, and they serve these amazing little cakes that he rewards himself with from time to time.  
Normally, he doesn’t get distracted easily, but today, there is this couple - at least he assumes they’re a couple - next to him. The point isn’t even that they’re the most beautiful people he has ever seen. The girl looks like she belongs on a magazine with her shiny red hair and flawless red lips, and the guy - good god, the guy! He has brown hair that looks impossibly soft, warm whiskey coloured eyes, and Derek is kind of really wants to find out if the moles that spreckle his face continue over his whole body, and okay, where was his point? Right. The point is that they’re speaking Polish.  
Yes, he knows that deciding to learn Polish is a bit of an obscure choice, but he really wanted to learn another language, and the only other choice at his university is Spanish, which he knows already, so Polish it is.  
He doesn’t mean to listen to their conversation, but when does he ever get the chance to hear actual fluent Polish, and he needs the practice, he justifies it to himself. It’s not like he can understand everything they’re saying anyway.  
“No, Lydia, I can’t do that!”, he makes out from the guy, and then there is something about a beard and a green sweater and the word beautiful and does that one mean “impossibly hot”? Apparently they’re talking about someone. Then the next thing he understands is the title of the book he’s reading, and wait a minute! Are they talking about him? They can’t be, right? He shoots a quick glance at him, and the guy is gesturing with his hands and saying something about “not a chance” and the girl just seems amused.  
Derek takes a sip from his hot chocolate and decides to be brave. What’s the worst that can happen? They actually are a couple and weren’t talking about him at all? Okay, that doesn’t sound too appealing, and he’ll maybe have to find a new place to study, but at least he tried.  
Taking a deep breath, he turns towards them and says in halting, probably horribly accented Polish: “Excuse me, I didn’t mean to listen” - he doesn’t know the word for “eavesdrop”- “but are you talking about me?”  
The guy is so startled he almost falls out of his chair and the girl just grins.  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think anyone would understand!”, the guy apologises, his face growing endearingly red.  
Derek smiles, but he has no idea how to accurately express himself in Polish, so he asks if they speak English, and when the girl nods, his smile grows. “Well, I didn’t exactly mind being called beautiful, though I’d definitely attribute that word to you.”  
The guy almost falls out of his chair again. “Oh my God, are you real? Lydia, is he real? Are you seeing him, too?”  
Lydia rolls her eyes, smirking. “Yeah, he’s real, and you better ask him out before I do.” She turns to Derek. “Since he has no manners, his name is Stiles. It was nice to meet you.” With that, she gets up to leave, and Stiles stares after her for a second, the shakes his head. “Right, right. Yeah, sorry, I’m a bit stunned by your… everything.” He waves his hand and Derek smiles.  
“Would you like a coffee?”, he tries in slow Polish and Stiles beams. “I’d love to. And then I need to know how you know Polish. And everything else about you.”

 

Five years later, they exchange their wedding vows in Polish.


End file.
